


Interrupted

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Kasumi and Ivy Shepard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Interrupted with Kasumi and Morinth  
> I bent the prompt a little for this.

Shepard stared at her reflection in the fish tank. She really wished she had a full length mirror but it wasn’t something Cerberus had deemed important. It wasn’t something she would need usually anyway but tonight was a special occasion. She was going hunting. 

Samara had asked for her help in tracking down her Ardat-Yakshi daughter and they had discovered where she would most likely be tonight. She would be going undercover to find Morinth and she felt strange to be in a tight dress instead of her armor. She was rarely ever out of military clothing. She had to admit though, it felt nice.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a disembodied voice broke the silence. “You look good dressed up Shep.”

She whipped around just in time to see the thief Kasumi Goto materialize. “Dammit Goto, you scared the crap out of me. How long have you been here?”

“EDI let me in while you were in the shower.” 

Shepard made a mental note to have a word with the AI later. “What if I had walked out naked?”

“I noticed you had laid out the dress but not any underthings. It was a safe bet that you had them with you. Besides, it wouldn’t have been anything I hadn’t seen already.”

Shepard tried to fight the blush that was spreading across her face. “Please don’t remind me of that. Stupid Ryncol.”

Kasumi just laughed. “I came to help with your hair. You are terrible at anything other than a ponytail.”

Kasumi worked quickly and created a simple updo. “There we go. Lovely but something that will hold.” She smiled at her work but it slowly faded as she grew serious. Leaning down she wrapped her arms around Shepard. “I am worried. Morinth has been claiming victims for a long time and she is very good at it. What if Samara doesn’t show up in time? I can’t lose you too.” 

Shepard and the thief had been growing closer in the recent months, they weren’t quite ready to define what it was between them as Kasumi was still mourning Keiji, but something was definitely there. Shepard twisted around so she could look into Kasumi’s eyes. 

“I promise I will be fine. You researched me before agreeing to help with the Collectors. You know I always win.” 

Kasumi just nodded. She hoped Shepard was right.


End file.
